Mi plan es seducirte
by InuxKaglovelove
Summary: Kagome Higurashi esta harta de que Inuyasha no le haga caso Kagome: No te preocupes Inuyasha mamá va por ti, mis puntos a favor seducirte! Lo sé mal summary, pero esto va dedicado para los pervertid@s del mundo!
1. Chapter 1

Plan Seduccióncapítulo 1

Kagome está harta, la última vez que hablo con Inuyasha. Este, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

KAGOME: NO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI, TRATE DE SER BUENA AMABLE, CARIÑOSA Y COMPRENSIVA CON EL PERO NI ME HACE CASO-dijo la azabache casi gritando. (esto es tu culpa inuyasha ahora veras de lo que es capaz una Higurashi, aunque no quiera vas a conocer a mi otro yo... pero la verdad me gusta que me prestes atencion y si esta es la única forma asi va a ser)

Pov Inuyasha

Hace dias que quiero decirle a Kagome que me voy a ir con Kikio pero no tengo el valor como para encararla, hay que dolor de cabeza no se con cual quedarme. Kikio fue mi primer amor pero Kagome ella siempre esta para mi... no se lo que siento.

_Kagome_

Fin de pov Inuyasha

Pov Kagome

Hay por que estos recuerdos se me vienen a la mente...

_Niña tonta... Inmadura...Chillona...Sos muy pequeña...Infantil_

¡Ya se! con que eso quieres verdad Inuyasha, tu quieres a una mujer madura, bueno eso tendrás.

Fin pov Kagome

Narradora

Kagome ya estaba decidida si Inuyasha queria a una mujer madura eso era lo que el tendria

Ella hizo una lista

1° llama su atencion ej (cantale algo)

2° tratalo como a un niño, vos sos su dueña, el ya tiene la correa

3° Haz poses más sensuales

4° Hacercate como si fuera un error

5°Cambia de ropa pidele consejos al trio de locas (sus compañeras de clase)

6° Hazlo poner más celoso

7°A veces no le prestes atencion

8° cuando este domado usa el comodin

Kagome estaba, que irradiaba felicida ella iba a seguir esos paso por ahi algunos más pero ese solo era el inicio. Ella iba a seguir el primer paso llamar la atención. Pero primero debia volver a su epoca para preguntarles al triio de dementes si la ayudaban, con la simple excusa de que su "novio" no le está prestando atención

Al llegar a su casa se encontro con su mamá, esta ya la estaba esperando porque dice que cada 3 dias ellos (Inuyasha y Kagome) se peleaban

Kagome: PERO MAMÁ COMO SABES TODO ESO?

Mamá de Kagome: BUENO UNA MADRECONOCE A SUS HIJOS EN CUALQUIER ASPECTO, HASTA EN EL AMOR- dijo con una mirada pícara- BUENO HIJA ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE AHORA NECESITAS ALGO PARA QUE INUYASHA SE DICULPE O ALGO POR EL ESTILO VERDAD?-dijo muy segura

Kagome:PUES LA VERDAD SI ES... ES QUE YOQUIEROSEDUCIRLONOMEAGUANTOALLABRUJADEKIKIO

Mamá de Kagome(llamemosla Naomi).EN BUENO AHORA DIMELO LENTO PORQUE NO TE ENTENDI..

Kagome:Bueno es que quiero seducir a Inuyasha el siempre esta pendiente de Kikio ya no me presta la atencion como vas a ayudar? Por favor...

Naomi: Por supuesto a esta edad me vienen bien nietos

Kagome mamá por favor no creol llegar a tanto

Naomi: Kagome por favor ya tienes 19 años, no quieres hijos -mirada picara-aparte como inuysha es un casi demonio no npensa como podia ser en la cama...

Kagome ya estaba roja más que un toamte maduro

Kagome: No mamá no lo pense, y ya deja de pensar vos en esas cosa aparte todavia era una inocente en eso... T_T

Naomi: Si claro bueno esta bien pero con una condicion quiero nietos mucho encantadores nietos.

Kagome: Bueno pero ayudame y veo si te doy nietos, pero aun no, ya que naraku sigue vivo

Naomi: Asi casi se me olvidaba... Bueno despues de que destruyan al malvado de naraku

Kagome si mamá como tu digas.

Despues de semejante charla Kagome se encontro con sus amigas

Chicas: Hola Kagome

Kag. Hola chicas como estan?'

Bien pero tu estas bien hace poco nos dijeron que caiste en un coma... y tu vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Es un milagro que este viva.

Kagome penso(abuelo un coma de verdad? bueno aunque sea no invento algo más severo.)

Kagome. Si mi vida pendia de un hilo, pero hay algo que tengo que pedirles

Chicas. Adivino tu novio no te presta atencion verdad?

Kagome(Parece que hoy todos pueden leerme como un libro abierto) si es verdad necesito de su ayuda

Las chicas la miraron con un aura malvada y le dijeron- Bueno pero va a ser algo atrevido verdad?

Kagome: si va a ser algo atrevido

Chicas: que bien!

Luego las chicas arrastraron a Kagome literalmente. (EriYukaAyumi)

Kagome: Bueno ya tengo todo solo espero que Inuyasha caiga ( no te preocupes cachorrito mami ya va a llegar)

En otra parte del Sengoku un Inuyasha medio-preocupado buscaba desesperadamente a Kagome tenia que decirselo sino ella saldria más afectad pero se sorprendio al escucharla canta una cancion un poco triste

(La letra la invente yo asi que no me juzgen)

Era un lindo dia

En el cual jugamos

Todo iba bien...

Hasta que la vi...

UhhhhhUhhhhhh

Por quepor que?

Tu la conociste...

Si yo era feliz...

Si yo era feliz

AhhhhAhhh

Papá papá

Dime la verdad...

Por que te has ido

Nos dejaste alla...

UhhhhhUhhhhh

Pov Inuyasha

Kagome cuanto daño te han hecho... Tu nunca me contaste sobre tu padre pero como dice esa cancionel los abandono... seguire escuchando

Mamá y yo sufrimos

Cerramos las ventanas

Para que nada más

sevallaaa...

AhhhhhAhhhh

Kagome me encantaria que te quedes a mi lado penso el peliplateado... Hey yo pense eso hay no yo estoy enamorado de Kikio verdad? Ella es la que me ama más verdad?

Fin Inuyasha pov

Narradora

Pero como todos sabemos que Inuyasha es un bruto, y un poco torpe... Piso unas ramitas. Pero Kagome ya se habia dado cuenta de que su presencia estaba cerca asi que actua como si estuviera la verdad era esa ella queria desahogar sus penas por que la mera verdad es que su padre los habia abandonado por otra mujer. Su nombre era Tsuki. Kagome ya sabia desde un principio que le trairia problemas a su padre ella se lo soño... Poco despues se enteraron de que su padre perdio la vida en un accidente... Pero todos sabian que era Tsuki. Siempre lo supieron...

Kagome: A ver si Inuyasha esta en esta epoca tiene que aparecer cuando yo diga abaj...

Inuyasha: ESPERA!no lo digas..

Kagome: Inuyasha estabas espiandome?

Inuyasha: Te... te escuche cantar y vine para aca. Que paso Kagome por que nunca me lo contaste?

Kagome: No queria que nadie se enterar de mi pasado... es muy doloroso...

Inuyasha: Por favor Kagome cuentame sabes que me tienes aqui a mi lado par aunque me cuentes todo lo que te pasa... -Dijo esto mientras la abrazaba de pie.

Kagome:(Inuyasha al fin me haces caso este plan esta funcionando a la perfección) pensokagome alegre con una sonrisa malvada...

Inuyasha: Kagome yo te prometo que nada te va a pasar jamás!

Kagome: Gracias Inuyasha(bien ahora cometere el cuarto paso aunque me esta saltando servira...) Kagome continuo abrazandolo pero esta vez en demasia ya que estaba aplastando sus pechos en sus pectorales...(Notese que es estaba vestido) Inuyasha se sintio muy nervioso demasiado nervioso, no sabia como actuar en una situacionasi pero, se sentia tan placentero.. que no queria detenerse. Solo por instinto la beso, la beso apasionadamente como si la vida dependiera de sorprendida

POv Kagome

No crei que eso pasaria tan rápido pero se siente tan bien que no me quiero detener, pero eso estaria mal tengo que seguir con mi plan

Fin pov Kagome

POv Inuyasha

No seque hago pero este beso comparado con los de Kikio son un millón de veces mejores. Pero que estoy pensando no esto no puede pasar tengo que irme con Kikio antes de que mi promesa se vea rota. Pero no puedo dejar a Kagome yo quiero estar con ella, pero esto no puede pasar a más

Fin pov Inuyasha

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y corrieron lo mas lejos posible de cada uno. Una Kagome feliz, y un hanyou confundido Kagome: Perfecto todo va a salir como el plan esta escrito


	2. Ven mi niño

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenece, si me pertenecieran haria muchas escenas hentai *¬*

* * *

Espero que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, si no me pongo triste y tardo en actualizar! :( Bueno continuemos :)

* * *

Plan seducción Capitulo 2

Pov Kagome

Bien el siguiente paso es "trátalo como un niño"... a ver que le gusta a Inuyasha. A mí me gustan sus orejitas, pero si se las acaricio estaría bien... él es como un perrito creo que le va a gustar

Fin Pov Kagome

Narradora

Mientras descansaban en el bosque despues de luchar con Hakudoshi. Kagome llamo a Inuyasha

Kagome: Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Que pasa Kagome estas bien? No tienes nada? Por que gritas?

Kagome: Ven Inu...-y lo tomo de la mano Inuyasha se puso colorado y pregunto

Inuyasha: Adonde vamos kagome

Kagome: es un secreto mejor cierra los ojos pequeño

Inuyasha pensó( me..Me dijo pequeño y me llamo Inu...)

Kagome: Ven siéntate

Inuyasha: Bueno...

Kagome: cuando fue la última vez que te han mimado?

Inuyasha: De muy pequeño mi mamá fue la última...

Kagome bueno no te preocupes yo te voy a mimar desde ahora

Inuyasha: bu...bu...eno

Kagome empezo a hacerles masajes a Inuyasha hasta llegar a la parte de sus orejitas.

Kagome: Querido puedo hacerte masajes en tus orejitas...

Inuyasha: Si (estaba tan contento con las caricia que le dijo) mamá

Kagome: Inu no soy tu mami soy yo Kagome

Inuyasha: Pero me haces masajes como mi madre

Kagome se enterneció y le dio un abrazo muy maternal y le dijo

Kagome: Inuyasha ven si quieres te puedo tratar como un niño

Pero Kagome no se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha disfrutaba de su abrazo, pero Kagome lo abrazo como una madre lo hace de verdad y lo apretujo un poco más de la cuenta... A Inuyasha la sensación placentera volvió a él. Pero él se dejó llevar y Inuyasha la abrazo más fuerte como queriendo apegarla más a su cuerpo, Kagome se impresiono demasiado pero se dejó llevar también y le dio un beso apasionado como la anterior. Estaba dicho Inuyasha no se podía controlar estaba como la anterior. Sus caricias, sus besos fueron mejores, pero ella bien sabía que era porque lo estaba mimando en demasía así que le dijo

Kag. Inu listo querido mejor descansa mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda de los fragmentos y tienes que estar listo…- le dio un dulce beso en la frente como una buena madre.

Inu: Eh?... Así es cierto emmm buenas noches Kagome.

Kag: Buenas noches Inu.. emm Inu?

Inu: Si?

Kag: Mañana puedo seguir haciéndote masajes es que me gusta tocar tus orejitas…

Inu penso( le gustan mis orejitas pensé… pensé que les disgustaban… Kagome vas a ser una excelente madre…. Em eme m pero que digo hay no mejor me voy antes de que esto se vaya de mis manos)

Inu: Si Kagome puedes masajear mis orejas…

Kag: Gracias Inu( lo volveré a abrazar fuerte como la anterior)

Otra vez paso lo mismo un hanyou muy excitado

Inu( hay no esto era a lo que me referia mejor me doy un baño con agua helada) inu dijo: Buenas noches Kagome

Kag: descansa…

Pov Kagome

M e despedi de el y me fui a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a este paso tendré la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas… pero por amor se hace todo, pero cuando es todo es todo. Ahí mi lindo inu espero poder seducirte rápido…

En otra parte

Naraku había estado observando eso asi que prefirió hacer lo mismo que hace 50 años atrás. Confundir a Inuyasha con Kagome. Ese plan podriría parte de la perla, ya que esos dos se amaban de verdad asi que lo mejor seria que no se den cuenta. Pero tambien tenia que detener a Kagome si esta lo seguía cautivando, sus planes se vendrían para abajo.


End file.
